131
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Two shots, chapter 2: Process
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this on tumblr and I just suck, thank you very much. I wrote this because I just love to torture them with all my will.

Maybe you would say that I should start updating my other stories but I can't, fucking writers block.

(Extension of 131, this chapter focusing on Mel's thoughts and feelings)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nanatsu No Taizai

* * *

And so, he cried instead.

For not being able to save her, save Danafor, and his failure as a lover, as a great holy knight. He gave in, to his heart's deepest sorrow, to his self-loathe. His fire full of rage diminished by the cold droplets of rain.

He knew that he couldn't bear with her death anymore, the trial itself was driving him crazier than how he already was. He could do it no more, no longer.

He understood that he must kill his own emotions to have control over his power. Oh, it was so easy wasn't it? He just only needed to push away everything and forget all about her.

So he vanquished, conjured away, cast his emotions aside (Fakesmilesfakesfeelingseverythingfakefeelnothingempty)

But in the end, many times had he tried to hold back his feelings, he just couldn't help but get angrier in every single time.(thereisnowwayinhellthathecouldeverforgetherevenifhewantedtodoso)

(Thepainofseeingherdeathhurtshimsomuchsomuchheonlywantedtoclutchhisheadandscream.)

Every, every encounters had made him love her more and more, every, every deaths had his sinful soul shattering into more and more dissembled pieces. He couldn't, he shouldn't love her, she was dead, only being alive in his mind for moments before turning back to her demise. Oh, he loves her so much that it became painful. (hisloveforheralreadybecamelikepoisonanditsslowlykillinghimfrominsideout)

This had to be stopped. This must be stopped. Or he wouldn't be able to protect those standing in front of him now.

In the cold, merciless drops of rain, he tried to hide the tremble in his slow steps towards her near dead body(afterwitnessingonhowFraudinbrutallyskeweredherleftchestherheart), slowly(andpainfullyaswell), he reached her cold corpse leaning on a split pole, and looked down on her defeated expression which remained somewhat peaceful. He was too exhausted to become angry, too pained to be angry at all. He couldn't, not anymore.

Even more slowly, he cracked. Looking up onto the grey skies and hoped that the rain could cleanse his tainted being and wash away his bitter tears.

Never, never again. He would allow such a thing to happen, not when under his power.

And so he cried instead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just plain suck, the end.

This is just an extension for 131, one chapter focuses on one character, if he/she went OOC, please tell me. This chapter focuses on Elizabeth's feelings and thoughts.

(GOSH I'M SO LAZY, I DID THIS ONE WEEK AGO BUT I DIDN'T PUBLISH IT UNTIL NOW)

* * *

"Lady Zaneli! Please believe in him!" She begged, her arms outstretched, shielding the unconscious male in a protective manner. She knew and believed that he would overcome anything blocking his path, no matter how fearful it was, he'd always step forward with his bravery in heart, while also encouraging her to proceed, to improve.

Right?

As much faith she had for him, his evident suffering (byhowhegrimacedandthewayhescreamedinagony) was stabbing her tight in the heart repeatedly like a knife. It hurted her that she couldn't help at all while burdening everybody. If she could do anything more than lamenting in her heart, she wouldn't hesitate to stop him with everything she had after knowing the trial's true purpose. She didn't dare to because she understood how he felt, she understood the part of him that usually interacted with her and the sins. No one liked to be powerless. From what she saw, the trial itself was so terrifying, it made even him to collapse and gasp for air greedily like a fish out of water, though her faith in him reassured her, he was going to make it. (yetherconcernedthoughtsstillremainedanddoubtedifhewasgoingtobeokay)

The whole process(toseehimsuffer) tore her heart, it pained her to even see a muscle twitch…the fact alone haunted her so much that she feared after this, he wouldn't smile like he always did ever again. She hated that. She only wanted him to be happy as she lived for him (elizabethifyoudisappearfrommylifeiwillhavenomorereasontolive), and she would ask the same from him (sopleaseliveforme). Because…

She loved him more than everything else in this twisted world. Even if he loved someone else.

As she hoped that the other female would understood her, the elder druid's expression turned into one of shock. Her heart hammered against her chest, with each blow rendering her breathless. "How…?!"

She looked on, and immediately, her visable cerulean eye became glassy with tears. (Ohhowmuchshewantedtoembracehim)

His emerald orbs were wide open, no longer closed and twitching in pain. (shewasdefinitelyrelievedtoseehimbackinonepiecesafeandsoundfromhisnightmare)

But…

He was crying. (sadnesstightenedthegriponherchestandclawedatherslowlyandmercilessly)

(ohwhathappenedtohim)

Tears streamed down her cheeks. (hewasbacksowhywasshecrying)

She was crying because he was crying. (thenhedeniedthatwithaswiftswipeathiseyes)


End file.
